1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote, wireless monitoring device and alarm system for alerting adults in the event a child enters a swimming pool or other body of water.
2. Description of Prior Art
Swimming pool alarms and immersion sensors are shown in the patents such as Woolley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,579; Wolfe, deceased et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,487; Millen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,193; Baker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,610; Manning, U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,097; Carr et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,152, and Chance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,300.
Some devices have been attached to a child using wrist straps while others have been placed in a pool independent of the occupants. Chance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,300, shows a water immersion alarm system that attaches a unit with a water sensor and radio frequency transmitter on the wrist of a child. When the sensor is immersed, the transmitter is activated to send a radio frequency signal. The unit is typically powered by a battery. If the battery or transmitter fails, no signal will be transmitted, even if an immersion occurs. Therefore, it is seen that this system does not satisfy all types of alarm situations that may occur.